Blaze Of Glory
by rogue-writer-spn
Summary: M for future chapters; Dyte is a girl that's pretty much seen it all, when she's dropped in between the two brothers, there's no way that this can go well. Sam/OC. Set after season 6.
1. Chapter 1

I could hear their voices from the other room, the house wasn't exactly sound proof and the boys were not exactly the strong and silent type. Especially the one that always looks like he's going through some kind of emotional pain. The big one seems like he's friendly enough, he seems to kind of defend me in some way, then again, neither of them seem very eager to follow Bobby's idea of taking me under their wing. I can call them by their names, in fact I know them better than they might think, one of them at least, but I'd rather just sit in the other room and pretend that I have never seen either of them. Bobby is the only one that knows the entire story and I've even hidden things from him, growing up the way that I have I guess that that is something that I have gotten used to. Lying, cheating, deceiving, all things that one has to learn when one is on the road with hunters. I've never really been intrigued by the lifestyle myself even though I've been around it ever since I could remember, I was kind of thrown into this because of what I am. Don't get any ideas, I'm not really something special, I'm just what they call a danger magnet. Let's say if this were Twilight, I'm the Bella, even though the fact that I just made that comparison makes me sick to my stomach, even Bella wouldn't be stupid enough to mingle among my crowds.

"Do I look like I need a babysitting job?"

For a second I was pulled from my thoughts and sighed, leaning back in the desk chair that I was in and running my hands through my reddish brown hair. In all honesty, I didn't really understand why Bobby was so dead set on getting me in that black car with these two guys, I sure as hell wasn't looking forward to it. I had already spend some very personal time with the angry one and that wasn't exactly pleasant, besides, hunters had a habit of dying around me, I was pretty sure that Bobby didn't want these guys to die so why the hell was he so eager to get me on board with them? It wasn't like they could break this curse on me.

I came to Bobby's house three weeks ago, the hunters that I had been paired up with had dropped dead on me again and I had nowhere else to go. Bobby knew my mother, my real mother that had given me up for adoption when I was about four days old, and Bobby knew what kind of things that I had been dealing with all my life. He was the one constant parent figure in my life and the only one that I could turn to in times like these. And times like these have been happening ever since my adoptive parents got murdered by a pack of wild vampires when I was six years old, ever since then wherever I go the people around me get hurt, I get hurt, it's like having a supernatural target burned onto my back. Maybe it's because of my real mother, maybe it's because the vampires never killed me and they meant to, they say that if you time has come and you survive death's sticky hold, it will hunt you down till it finally gets you and takes you down.

It felt like I had been sitting there for hours already as they decided whether or not to take me along with them, as Bobby tried to convince them that I could be helpful. After a while I could distinguish the different walking patterns, knowing exactly which of the men in the other room moved where, I knew the room by heart, if I closed my eyes I could picture the entire scene like it was happening right in front of me.

The older man knew exactly how stubborn the two could be, but he had been stubborn a lot longer and the plain fact was that they owed him for all the shit that he had done for them over the past decades. He had known the girl for years but he had never mentioned her to anyone that didn't have to know about her, mostly to protect the other hunters seeing as the girl seemed to have some kind of target on her back. Dyte had been in his protection for years, even before she knew about him. Pamela had come to him twenty two years ago when she got pregnant at fifteen, giving the baby was the best thing to do but Pamela had never been out of the baby's life, Bobby had always kept an eye on her. When her adoptive parents got killed by vampires he took it upon himself to make sure that she was alright. By now, the last hunters that she had been with were killed by ghouls and she had come to Bobby for help. Asking Dean and Sam to help take care of her was the only thing that he could think of at that time, naturally, it was not something that the boys were very fond of doing.

"We're hunters, not foster parents,"

"She's twenty-two, it's not like you're going to have to breastfed her," Bobby told them sarcastically, snorting to himself and adjusting the cap on his head a bit.

Sam stood against the doorway, pursing his lips slightly as he mostly just watched Dean and Bobby try and come to some kind of compromise, honestly, he already figured that she was coming along, Bobby was better at getting his way than Dean knew of. All that he could do was wait and when Dean would give in and accept that this girl was going to come with them.

"I just don't see how her issues are any of our business," said Dean, raising his voice and using his body to emphasize his objection to the entire thing. Sam cleared his throat, which caused them both to look at him for a moment, he exhaled and ran his hand through his dark hair. "Dean, she needs our help," he told his brother, though he didn't really seem very interested in his point of view. Dean moved back to Bobby to continue the discussion, knowing that he really wasn't going to get much support from his younger brother. Sam pursed his lips slightly and eyed the door where the girl was waiting for them to decide what was going to happen to her next. He couldn't help but feel for her, he didn't know much about her but he could understand how it felt to never have a home, never have a place to call her own. His eyes moved to his brother and Bobby before he pushed himself away from the doorway and moved towards the other room. Maybe if he knew more about the girl, he could understand why Bobby was so dead set on them bringing her along.

My ear twitched a bit as I heard heavy, slow footsteps moving towards the closed door, as a reflex I got up from my chair and rested my hand against my back, my fingers tracing the outline of the gun tucked into the back of my dark jeans, hidden behind my blazer and underneath my tight white tank top. It was ridiculous, because I knew who was headed towards the door, I heard it from his walk, but it was a force of habit to doubt and fear everything that was coming towards her closed door. First came a knock, and then the door opened slowly, his big puppy dog eyes searching me out in the door before entering and closing the door behind him.

It seemed to take forward before we actually said something to one another, for a while we just stood there, my right eyebrow raised slightly as I watched him shove his hands into his front pockets of his jeans. Finally, I exhaled in a loud sigh and ran my hand through my hair.

"You're taller than I expected," was the first thing that came to mind to say, and apparently it was the worst thing to say because a small smile moved over Sam's face. He looked better when he smiled, the serious gaze made those three wrinkles in his forehead appear and even though she hadn't exactly stared at his face for that long just yet, she already decided that those three wrinkles were going to get on her nerves.

"Uhm, Deete," "Dyte," I corrected him quickly, smiling softly and stepping a bit closer to him, slipping my hands into the back pockets of my jeans. "Like Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, one of the few things my birth mother gave me," I added, quickly realizing that maybe I was already talking too much. At this point I was out of options, either Sam and Dean take me with them or I face the world alone, which probably means that I was going to be dead by the end of the week seeing as death still had it out for me. Talking about personal things might just get Sam on my side and keep my ass safe for a bit longer.

"So, you've heard about me and my brother?" right then I realized that it wasn't the mother thing that I had said too much about, saying that I had expected him to be shorter was already too much that I should have said, with that I just given away that I had heard about them, more than heard, as said, I had already been up close and personal with his brother once, not that he remembered that. "Well, ya know, when ya hang with hunters you hear a story here or there," I finally decided to say, clearing my throat and averting my eyes. In case it wasn't too obvious that I was lying through my teeth I even cleared my throat after saying it. There was another moment of silence between us and I shuffled my feet as I tried to think of something to say. There was something about the way that he looked at me, I felt like he could see straight through me, through all the lies that I have told throughout my life, through the fake names, the fake stories. It made me wrap my arms around myself, like that was going to keep me from being exposed to his gaze.

As soon as I opened my mouth to probably ramble about something like the weather, the door was thrown open. Sam had distracted me from paying attention to the footsteps, I never heard them coming, again my hand rested against my back, pure reflex. Dean's eyes were not friendly, but as he looked at me I felt just as exposed as when Sam looked at me.

"Get your stuff and let's go," I blinked and raised my eyebrow at his words, before I could answer his eyes moved from me to his brother. "You're on nanny duty," to make his point he pointed at his brother, nodded towards me, then turned and left. Bobby was behind him, shrugging as if he was trying to apologize. All I could do was roll my eyes, being dead by the end of the week seemed like a pretty nice idea right about now. At least it would save me the long drives with the pompous jackass and the big friendly giant, this could only end badly.


	2. Chapter 2

The two arms that were around me felt so familiar and yet it had been two years since I had felt them, I knew that, but I didn't want to believe it. I accepted the embrace, I emerged myself in it, my lips curling into a smile as I felt his arms tightening around me. A soft hum sounded from my throat as I rested my hand against his arm, tracing my fingers against his skin softly. Before I knew it, I heard his voice whispering in my ear, I could feel his breath against my neck and cheek, his lips brushing against my ear. The moment was perfect, it was beautiful, it was exactly like I remembered and for a moment I imagine that the past two years had been nothing but a dream. And before I knew it, it was over, I felt a cold brush of air racing over me, I shivered, I reached back to try and find his embrace again, but all I found was something even colder than the brush of air. My eyebrows furrowed slightly, but my eyes were still closed as I turned onto my back and onto my other side, as soon as my eyes opened I wish that I had kept them closed. His dark hair was greasy, stained with blood against his forehead, his usually bright vivid green eyes were dull as they looked right at me. The man that I had loved for years was lying next to me, dead, his chest ripped open, just like I had found him two years ago. My breathing grew heavy as I raced towards a panic attack, but the scream didn't leave my throat until my eyes fell upon the little creature that was resting against stomach, his vivid green eyes as dull as his father's.

The nightmare shook me awake and before I knew it I was lying face down against the backseat of the impala that I had been thrown into. I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my head as I tried to get my breathing to calm down.

"What kind of kinky sex dreams were you having?"

I didn't even have to look at Dean to know that he was smirking to himself slightly, we had not gotten off to be best start, probably because I looked at his black car and called it a 'hunk of junk'. I lied, it wasn't a hunk of junk, it was a gorgeous ride, but Dean got on my nerves and I figured that insulting his car was a good way to get back at him for treating me like a child this entire time.

"Bite me," I groaned, which really just made his grin grow, naturally.

"Not until I get you know you a little better"

"Like that's ever stopped you before," I had to admit, Sam standing up for me, quite pleasant, something I could definitely get used to.

The silence filled the car and I crossed my arms in front of my chest, staring between the two heads onto the road, trying to figure out where we were going. I had been told they had were on a hunt, vampires, lovely, just what I needed, hunt the creature that killed my first family in cold blood. Then again, I highly doubted that they would be able to find a creature that I had not been faced with just yet, not that that was something that I was going to tell them. As far as I knew Bobby hadn't told them much about me and I really wanted to keep it that way. The more they knew, the worse this entire encounter would get, the relationship between me and Dean was already rocky right now, if he knew what I knew, it would only get worse. Apparently I was caught in my thoughts for so long that I hadn't even noticed that the car came to a stop. I cleared my throat, rubbing my fingers into my eyes for a moment before looking out the window to see where we were; a cheapass motel, of course that's where we were going to stay. Dean got out without saying anything, Sam twisted his torso to look back at me.

"We're going to be staying here for a while," his soft smile made my lips reflect the action.

"I might be able to help out, I know more than you guys think,"

"You can know all you want, Tinkerbell, we ain't gonna ask for your help," Dean replied from outside the car.

I rolled my eyes, getting out of the car and flinging my bag over my shoulder as I shut the car door behind me. I tucked my hands into my pockets, looking at the motel, the neon lights, the hearts on the doors where the numbers were printed into. This was the start of either a bad horror movie, or a very good porn movie, I wasn't fond of either of those options. It wasn't like I was given a choice, Dean and Sam were already on their way towards the reception and seeing as I was pretty sure that the vampires had already caught my danger magnet scent I went after them rather quickly. I felt like a little kid again, walking after them to the reception, then following them to the room and hovering by the door like an idiot as the guys seemed to go about their way like they had done this a thousand times before. In an afterthought, they probably had done this a thousand times before. My hands were wrapped around the strap of my bag, pursing my lips slightly as I watched the boys move around the room.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" his voice was seriously getting on my nerves, it was like he constantly had something stuck in his throat, made me want to clear my own throat.

"Why, yes, I was planning to stand here and grow roots, become a tree," why was I even bothering to try and give him some kind of witty remark? I did move after the comment, setting my bag next to the rather disgusting looking brown chair before taking my seat in it. I suddenly remembered a show I had one seen about motel rooms and UV lights, it wasn't a pretty sight, and this room would probably be stained in white if it was ever checked. I pulled my feet onto the chair, watching as Dean moved into the bathroom, leaving me and Sam alone in the room.

"There are only two beds, so, you can take this one, I'll take the chair,"

"No, I'll take the chair," I was already sitting in it, might as well make it my bed.

"No, it's okay"

"Sam, you're about six times my size, this chair can barely contain me, take the bed, I'm like a cat, I'll curl up into a ball and sleep in the chair,"

It seemed like he gave in, but he didn't seem too pleased about it, was a good thing I guess, he was trying to be nice. Before I knew it, the two guys were in the beds, I was curled up in the chair, staring at the two guys in the beds in front of me. I felt like a bit of a stalker, but I needed some kind of distraction, sleeping wasn't on the top of my list of what I wanted to do not after the dream I had had in the car. It must have been about 3 am when I got up from the chair and went out the door, sitting on the porch like thing that was outside of the room. Goosebumps raced across my legs, apparently my body didn't agree with the sweat shorts and the cold wind combination, my arms weren't appreciating the lack of sleeves either, but clearing my head was more important, besides, the cold might freeze my brain somehow. I sit down, sighing heavily as I rested my feet on the ground, running my hands through my hair as a shiver coursed through me. Every day I hoped the nightmares would stop at some point, but they never did. The nightmare with my late husband and son lying next to me in bed, completely drained from life, was not even the worst one that had woken me from my sleep, but it sure was the most persistent one.

I was startled by the door behind my opening, suddenly feeling the warmth of a piece of clothing against my shoulders. Before I knew it Sam's huge body had taken a spot next to him, his legs reaching about twice as far as mine.

"I thought you were asleep,"

"Hunters, we're light sleepers,"

I smiled softly, running my hands through my hair again.

"So, why aren't you sleeping?"

It seemed like a such a simple question, but there was no way that I was going to be able to answer that in one sentence, I sighed, scratching the back of my head as I tried to come up with some kind of answer for it.

"This stuff just gets to a person," was my final answer, though I still felt like it was saying too much for some reason. It would invite more questions, questions that I didn't want to answer.

"Bobby never told us exactly what happened to you,"

"It's not something that can be told in one day,"

Sam must have noticed that this was a touchy subject because he gave me a slightly nervous smile before nodding slowly and looking away from me. For some reason I felt bad, I felt like I had just kicked a puppy and walked away. I curled up into the sweater that he had rested around my shoulders, turning my head slightly to take in the scent before noticing that it was his sweater and not my own, then noticing that I really liked the scent of it.

"It started with my mom," I wasn't sure what made me talk, probably the puppy dog eyes, the soft smile, the sweet scent. Whatever it was, this guy got to me in some way that I couldn't exactly avoid or fight.

"You knew her, you even visited her in Heaven at one point," the thought of my mom in Heaven brought a smile to my face, I had never known her until a few years ago, only had a moment's chance to get to know her, but I liked to think that she was happy where she was now, that I would end up with her some day.

"Pamela?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, Pamela,"

No one was ever able to guess that she was my mother, I didn't exactly look anything like her, apparently I had only inherited her personality and character, the looks I got from my dad. I had no idea what my dad looked like, if he was even still alive or if he even knew about me, but I figured that the guy had to be good looking, not only because he created me, and I'm not arrogant, but ugly is not a word that people often use to describe my looks. But also because if he hadn't been good looking, my mother would have never been with him, that much I knew for sure. My auburn hair came from my dad, along with my nearly blackish brown eyes, the pale skin that made more than one person think that I was a vampire, all came from my dad. The attitude, that I had my mom to thank for.

In a way I felt almost proud that he knew who I was talking about, it meant that she had left an impression on him, and even though she left me behind because she couldn't take care of me at that age, I had nothing but respect for her. Besides, the way that Sam's lips curled at the memory of her, made me even more curious about what she had been like. Before I continued the sad story that was my life, I curled up a bit more, wrapping my body into the sweater even more, it wasn't that difficult, Sam's arm alone was pretty much the size of my body. I sighed softly, my dark eyes focusing on nothing in particular but staring into the distance, I was forming shapes in my mind, memories, trying to find some way to explain why I was who I was. But I had no explanation for it, who knew why creatures were somehow out to get me, why they always seemed to pop up wherever I went. I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, finally making some kind of effort to try and start this story.

"Well, if you knew her, you know what she was,"

I didn't really want to wait for some kind of confirmation so I just continued.

"A few hunters have had a theory that maybe that has something to do with why creatures appear wherever I go, some have thought that it was the other way around, that I sensed the creatures because of what my mom could do and I went there as a result," as I said it, I realized that I had no idea what I believed.

Sam seemed to be a good listener, he watched me, which I wasn't really fond of so I kept my eyes straight ahead, I had a feeling that if I looked into those puppy dog eyes that I would suddenly start spitting out my deepest and darkest secrets. He might lack in knowledge of me, but what he lacked in that I more than made up for in my knowledge of him and his life. The guy that had Lucifer in him for a while was quite famous among the other hunters and I had learned a lot about him over the past few years. I felt like I knew him, even though sitting next to him right now I felt like I had never heard of him before in my life. He wasn't at all like I imagined, that didn't go for his brother, he was exactly the way that I had pictured him, and I wasn't so sure if I liked that image I had of him. At least Sam was in my favor, he seemed genuinely interested, like he really wanted to know what had happened and not because it seemed like a good story, but because he wanted to get to know me.

"My mother went to Bobby after giving birth to me, knowing that she was too young, she was only fourteen," I tilted my head slightly, trying to picture my mother going to Bobby's, panicking and not knowing what to do. "Bobby made sure I went somewhere safe, a family of hunters," I smiled softly as I thought about my first parents, my first family. Claire and Michael were warm and loving, and dead cold hunters, a side that back then I never knew about.

"I was with them until I was five, then they got killed by a pack of wild vampires," my voice was without any kind of emotion as I said it, I had told so many people that that part of my life barely felt like my own anymore, it was like a story that I had read about one night and just never forgot. Once the words left my mouth I looked up at Sam, his eyes were a bit wider, his facial expression seemed to be this mixture of pity and concern, neither of which I liked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Like I said, it's not a story that's told in one day,"

"Then I guess we'll just take it on part at a time,"

He was way too understanding for his own good, then again, if anyone was going to understand dealing with tragedy it would be him. Remembering Hell was not something that everyone could deal with, I knew that, and Sam had not just been in Hell, but a little cage with two very pissed off angels in the middle of Hell, I couldn't even imagine what that must have been like.

"Are you still cold?"

The question made my furrow my eyebrows, I didn't understand where it came from. Wasn't until then that I realized that I was still shivering and that my fingers were starting to go numb.

"Yeah, you better get used to it, I can shiver the freaking desert," I replied, snorting softly as I tried to huddle more into a little ball, trying to keep myself a bit warmer.

"Maybe we should try to go back inside," the suggestion was careful, attentive almost.

"Not sure if can stand being in there with his ego for that much longer," I told him, smirking softly as I looked back at him. Sam gave me a small grin, but I could already see what he was going to say to me before he even started moving his lips to say it.

"Dean's not as bad as he's seems," of course he wasn't, he was probably a cute little ball of fur on the inside, a tough man when all he really wanted was a hug. It was hard to believe, but in a world were vampires went veggie and werewolves started to shift during half moons, I figured that everything was possible at this point. Even Dean being a nice guy underneath it all.

"We'll just have to wait and see," was all I could come up with to reply, I didn't want to say anything bad about his brother, I knew that that was crossing a line and Sam was on my side, not really something that I wanted to change.

Just like I hadn't realized that I was still cold, I barely noticed that Sam was moving a bit closer to me, he was hesitant in his movements and that was what made me notice it. It was endearing how careful he was, like he wasn't sure about how to go about what he wanted to do, like he was still experimenting, still getting to know the experience. I couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with what happened to him the year before, the year he went without his soul, I could imagine that it was weird to remember being that way but never having really been there. I thought that he was about to rest his arm around my waist in an attempt to keep me warm, but before that happened the door behind us swung open, showing the big ball of fur that just wanted a hug.

"Could you two keep your Romeo and Juliet reenactment for another night, your moans might wake up the neighbors," I wanted to make a witty remark but for the life of me nothing came to mind. The door closed and Dean no doubt felt like he had just won the lottery, all I could do was mentally kick myself and get up from the step that I was sitting on. At some point, I was going to get back at Dean for this.


End file.
